Kenzie
~ Kenzie's most famous quote Kenzie Simmons, or otherwise known as Kenzie is an experiment by her creator, Theodore Simmons. Theodore was a scientist that had failed with many experiments, but Kenzie was the first to succeed. She has grown self-conscious about the way she looks, as she is made of many different skins. Follow her story through being created, hating the way she looks, and vengefully murdering anyone that talks about how she looks. __TOC__ Origin Kenzie was made from many humans and stitched together into one. This all started in 2001. A small scientist, known as Theodore Simmons, illegally kidnapped 6 children. At this time, he was going insane, because his wife left him. So, he decided he was going to make a creation that would never leave his side. Once he had kidnapped the children, he took them to his lab. He then had them locked down on a table and he had used a scalpel to cut their skin, individually. Once he had cut the skin, the children were already dead. He took the skin and stitched it together. Alas, Kenzie was almost done, he stuffed her with cotton, and gave her an outfit. Once he was done with that, he named her Kenzie, referencing to his ex wife's name, McKenzie. Lo and behold, she was created, but there was something wrong. She was alive. As Theodore did not know what had happened to cause this, it is still unknown. As she came alive she looked down at her arms and legs, hating herself. She looked at Theodore. She saw a needle on the floor that Theodore had used to stitch her together with. She took the needle and stabbed him multiple times. When that wasn't enough, she dragged it through his skin. She left the lab, never to be seen again. Appearance Kenzie has many shades of skin connecting together. Her skin is mostly made of peach, containing a few tan shades here or there. She has reddish-brown hair, along with a red ribbon at the top of her head. Her face doesn't have much detail, as she only has two buttons stitched to her face and stitches running diagonal up and down. She wears a green-gray overcoat with a clouded blue skirt. Her stockings also are clouded blue. Her shoes are dark red, and are heels. Personality Kenzie is quite shy, but warms up if you get to know her. She is willing to jump out of her comfort zone to try and befriend other creepypastas. However, she is very sensitive and if you comment on the way she looks, she will want to drag a knife through your face. Powers and Abilities Kenzie has average human abilities, every once in a while she'll be able to give people nightmares. Other Stories Kenzie hasn't had many other encounters apart from being in the lab. (This will be edited soon) Facts * Kenzie was created by Mizubi/MChttps://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Mizubi * Kenzie is 16 * She is 5'2" * Her birthday is September 19, 2003 Theme Song Amygdala's Rag Doll - Oliver Videos (N/A momentarily) Category:Female Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic